


Fallen

by Villa_S_Queen



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short One Shot, just a really sad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villa_S_Queen/pseuds/Villa_S_Queen
Summary: Henry tells Reginald about the other timelines were he had failed to make him angry but things go a different way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Fallen

Henry waited for the anger. The assault. The slew of insults and backhand comments. He knew that telling the goal stricted leader what he knew would hit a nerve or two in him. So he waited for the flurry of “How dare you!” and “Do you have any idea who you're talking to!” Any of those were to be expected.

Instead what came from the stubborn man was a sob. A gut wrenching, heart aching, full blown sob.

Oh no. 

He watched the newly betrothed clan ruler crumpled before him in a fit of sobs and cries.

This was worse.

Reginald arched forward, his whole body trembling as if he were to break.

This was so much worse!

Henry had expected rage. Fury. Any form of violence that showed how the former TopHat would refuse to back down. Instead the man fell apart in little pieces in front of him. This was...somehow...worse. Even the fury of the Right Hand Man would be better than this.

He slightly knelt down unsure of if he planned to comfort or just shake him like a ragdoll. Anything to make the crying stop.

“Hey…”

He started and didn't finish. He didn't know how to finish. What could you see to a man who realized his life's work was meaningless?

“You mean to tell me it was all for nothing?”

A small pleading whimper came from the vanquished TopHat. The thief flinched back startled. Not in any timeline had he heard the man sound so..

Defeated

“Everything...everything I worked for...It all meant nothing?”

Reginald was quivering on the cold concert floor, his sobs of anguish echoing off the stone walls. Henry instinctively reached out to catch him feeling as if he was going to fall over himself with all this shaking.

“You mean no matter what I do it's all for nothing? That no matter how many sleepless nights and exthuashing hours I put into this Clan it wont even matter in the end!”

Another sob. Another painful thought. It was enough to make Henry want to turn back. Usually he hated resetting, hated it. But watching this man, this man he had watched fight his way through adversary countless times fall apart before him made him wish he could.

“Go away…”

He had heard him say that before. Once enraged. Twice humiliated. A couple of times humored or kindly. But never like this. Never has he ever heard Reginald speak in such hushed tones, barely a whisper, like he was talking to himself under his ragged breath.

“Please...just go away…”

Henry didn't bother to protest knowing he had no ground to stand on. He had taken the very thing that gave this man life and crushed it beneath his heels. Slowly he removed his hands from Reginald’s trembling shoulders and raised off the jagged floor. He stood over him feeling sick. 

“GO AWAY!”

He didn't speak a word as he did so leaving Copperbottom in the dark cell of the Wall.


End file.
